1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere whereby a woman in lactation can easily breast-feed a baby and which can be adjusted to a size variation of a breast of the woman in pregnancy and lactation so as to healthily and cleanly keep her breast.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a brassiere of which cups can be opened and closed so that a woman in lactation can easily breast-feed a baby has been suggested (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-127904 (1996)). Also, a brassiere that can adjust the length of the under bust part so as to be adjusted to a size variation of the under bust of a pregnant woman has been suggested (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-249901).